Forgive
by Amaranth O'Riley
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! Draco's feelings after hearing Voldemort's announcement about Harry. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_**SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!**_

**Forgive.**

Draco Malfoy gasped sharply in pain as he dodged yet another curse. He flattened himself against a wall and shut his eyes.

_"Protego!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

He had to get out of here, had to leave this cruel battlefield. Where were his parents? Were they even alive? And, above all:

**Why had Harry Potter saved his life?**

Evading the array of hexes and Unforgivables, he rushed towards the stairway. If he could only get downstairs, outside, maybe he could escape…

And then all was silent. He turned for a moment, in utter confusion. Death Eaters and D.A. members alike stood, frozen, as a bright green light filled the school. There was a cry of glee from one member…_was that Crabbe_?...and then everyone rushed towards him in a frenzy, clambering to the stairs.

Draco followed, curious as to what could possibly make dozens of people stop in their tracks. And as soon as he pushed through the front doors of Hogwarts, he knew.

_It was over._

The Dark Mark had hovered over the school for quite some time now, he was sure of it. Had it been there since Snape had become Headmaster? Since the Death Eaters attacked? Since Dumbledore died? Draco wasn't sure.

But he had never seen something like this.

The Dark Mark hovered across the school, yes, but it wasn't just one. _Dozens_ of green skulls floated through the sky, cast, most likely, by the group of approaching Death Eaters. He could vaguely make out a strange shape with the group, something taller, and wider…

_Hagrid?_

As the group neared, Draco noticed that Hagrid had something in his arms, a body. Gasps escaped from the collected crowd, and a few people burst into loud, racking sobs.

_**"NO!"**_

Draco turned to the sound of the shout. McGonagall-McGonagall, of all people!-had emitted what may have possibly been the most terrifying sound he had ever heard.

"Draco!"

One member of the group rushed forward, embracing him tightly.

"Oh, Draco, I nearly thought…thank goodness you're…"

"SILENCE!"

Narcissa stood behind her son and grasped his shoulder. Both turned towards the Dark Lord as he stepped forward.

"Harry Potter is dead."

Draco stopped listening here. _Dead? Harry Potter was dead? _But he had seen him, just minutes ago! He had been _rescued_ by him…

He watched the surrounding audience in utter shock. The Weasley girl had buried her face in Granger's shoulder. Her brothers stood around them, all with varying expressions of shock and disbelief. Granger herself had an odd expression on her face, a cross between about-to-burst-into-sobs and something else. He wouldn't be surprised if she let out a battle cry and launched herself at the Dark Lord.

_Dead._

_Dead._

_**Dead.**_

Come to think of it, he wouldn't be surprised if he, himself, jumped at the Dark Lord.

Why did he care?

_Dead._

_Dead._

_**Dead.**_

After all, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been bitter rivals since the first day at Hogwarts. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Half versus Pure…

Good versus Evil.

Was he evil? A year ago, he would have immediately responded with a resounding 'No', but now, he wasn't so sure. True, he hadn't killed anybody…but he had helped.

**Dead.**

Draco tore himself away from his mother's grasp and ran. Not to any particular destination. He just needed to get away.

Finally, he stopped to breathe.

He had _saved_ him.

And when he had, an odd look had been shared between them. Draco had silently apologized, (or tried to, at least; he couldn't be too sure on what his expression actually revealed) but Harry had given Draco a look he had never seen before, not on any human or creature.

_Forgiveness?_

Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe he had imagined the look. But maybe, just maybe, Harry had understood, and he had forgiven.

And for that, Draco owed him much.

-.-

**A/N: **Well. After reading Deathly Hallows, I NEEDED to do something about Draco Malfoy. His character just amazed me, for however short a time he was in the book. So I thought to myself, "Hey! I wonder what Malfoy thought when Harry was "dead"?!"

Voila!

Review?? Pretty please?


End file.
